Henry Hall (New Earth)
Brothers Hank and Don Hall gained their powers of heightened strength and agility from two Lords of Chaos and Order fallen in love. and fought crime together as Hawk and Dove, despite their diametrically opposed opinions about the use of force. The conservative Hawk (Hank) was hot-headed and reactionary, whereas the liberal Dove (Don) was more thoughtful and reasoned (but prone to indecisiveness). Their father, a judge, displayed more balanced political beliefs and firmly disapproved of vigilantism, not knowing his sons were costumed adventurers. Teen Titans Hawk and Dove would eventually become members of the world-famous group of teenaged superheroes, the Teen Titans. They first met the original team at the time consisting of Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy and Wonder Girl when both groups were tracking down the same gang. After philanthropist Loren Jupiter began financing the team, Hawk and Dove joined as regular full-time members. However, their responsibilities back in Elmond forced them to quit later. The Halls did eventually join Titans West though, along with Lilith, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Golden Eagle, and even Gnarrk. Together, they were part of a team that took down master criminals Captain Calamity and Mister Esper, discovering a link between attacks on them and those on the East Coast. – During the 1980's, the pair struggled with a disillusioning world that had evolved past their individual ideals, and expectations. The mysterious voice that had granted them their powers came back to strip them of them until they could become worthy of them once again. Still, they managed to attend the wedding of Donna Troy and Terry Long. Crisis on Infinite Earths During the first big Crisis, Hank and Don came out of retirement and were back in action once again. They were seen as a part of the large group of heroes who went back in time to bravely fight the Anti-Monitor at the Big Bang. Unfortunately, while saving a small child from a burning building, Dove was murdered and obliterated by the Shadow Demons that were invading the world. This only served to make Hawk angrier, without an anchor to control him. New Dove With his brother dead, Hawk was on a bad path to becoming a dangerous man. He joined an incarnation of the New Titans, but required frequent calming to make sure he did not kill any of the villains they fought. A woman named Dawn Granger became the new Dove after mysteriously gaining her powers in London. Although at first Hank did not take kindly to another person taking his brother's position, he eventually warmed up to her and they became an excellent team together. – Monarch Armageddon 2001 Monarch was an oppressive tyrant from a bleak, dystopian Earth fifty years in the future. The people were unhappy with his rule, particularly a scientist named Matthew Ryder, an expert on temporal studies, who was convinced he could use his technology to travel back in time and prevent the maniacal ruler from ever coming to power. He learned that forty years ago, one of Earth's heroes would eventually turn evil and become Monarch, and ten years from that would conquer the world. During a time travel experiment, Matthew was transformed into Waverider, and began searching the timestream for the hero who would become Monarch, little knowing that Monarch was following him. When Monarch came into battle with the heroes of the present day, he killed Dove, and her enraged partner killed him for it. Removing the villains mask, Hank discovered that HE was Monarch, and donned the armor. Armageddon: The Alien Agenda When hostile aliens encounter Monarch and Atom in the past (sometime between 230 and 65 million years ago), they attempt to enlist both (without either's knowledge) to assist them in creating a wormhole. The wormhole's creation would destroy the universe in which the primitive Earth existed, but would allow the aliens to travel freely. Extant Zero Hour Shortly after returning to the present, Monarch confronted Waverider and absorbed most of his time-warping abilities, giving him the power to travel through time as he pleased. Calling himself Extant, he joined forces with renegade Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), now known as Parallax, in a plan to alter time as they saw fit (as seen in Zero Hour). His first act was to alter the future so that he could have a meta-human army at his disposal, mostly consisting of members of the Teen Titans; his plan was to amass an army so powerful that no one could interfere with his efforts to control time itself. Several heroes banded together to stop his plans before they began in the 30th century, and altered history so that his followers never came to exist in the future. Down, but not out, Extant began to strike back at the heroes at Ground Zero, the beginning of time. Parallax had warped several meta-humans from various time periods together for the ultimate assault, and Extant hit the Atom with a chronal blast, de-aging him into a teenager. Sensing defeat was imminent, he escaped the fight, promising vengeance at a later date. Extant would first reappear in the 1999 one-shot, "Impulse: Bart Saves the Universe." In it, Extant picks a fight with the original Justice Society as a means of tricking the Linear Men into saving the life of an innocent bystander who was destined to die. The man they saved would now go on to develop a nuclear weapon that, when tested, would shift the Earth out of its proper orbit, causing massive changes in the timelines of some of Earth's greatest heroes. Among these changes, Hal Jordan never becomes Green Lantern, thus he never becomes Parallax, and never stops Extant from destroying all of time. Fortunately for the citizens of time, Impulse arrives and is able to defeat Extant and prevent the Linear Men from saving the doomed scientist. He would engage the Justice Society again on a later date where, following another setback, he again attempted to escape. Instead, Extant was teleported (by Hourman (Rex Tyler) and Metron of the New Gods at Atom-Smasher's behest) into the seat of an airplane whose crash Kobra had caused earlier (in his relative timestream). As a result of this, Atom-Smasher's mother was saved; she was on the plane when it crashed, but Atom Smasher replaced his mother with a weakened Extant, saving her life but murdering the supervillain. Extant is believed to have died as a result, and, indeed, his appearance as a zombie in Teen Titans #31 (2006) (alongside his brother, Don) would seem to confirm his death. However, as a time traveler, this does not preclude further appearances of Hank Hall, because many versions of him still exist throughout the timestream. Blackest Night Hank Hall is resurrected as a zombie to join the new Black Lantern Corps and receives a Black Lantern Ring during the events of Blackest Night. His brother Don is unable to be brought back from the dead by the rings, because unlike Hank, his soul is completely at peace. Immediately, back in his uniform as Hawk but with a distinctly more macabre inflection, Hank attacks the new Hawk and Dove, Dawn and Holly Granger. Although he was unable to get his hands on Dove due to her powers, he tore his successor's heart out to consume her rage. In the aftermath of the final battle, Hank is brought back to life by the power of the white light. Brightest Day Dawn starts to worry about Hank's behavior when he was resurrected, as he has become even more violent than he had been prior to his death. Later she bumps into Deadman when he accidentally teleports into her room while she is sleeping. After introducing himself, Hawk comes crashing in and holds him toward a wall. Deadman tells his story of what happened so far and Hawk comes up with an idea to try to resurrect Don. However, that attempt failed as Don told Deadman he is at peace. Dawn then suggests that he try reviving Holly instead. Around this same time period, Dawn and Hank are recruited into the Birds of Prey by Zinda Blake while in Gotham to stop some teenaged super villains. Immediately after their meeting with Zinda, the two are called in by Oracle to rescue Black Canary and Huntress from a villainess calling herself White Canary. Shortly after this, Hawk and Dove were summoned by Oracle to fight along the heroes of Gotham against the Seven Men of Death and prevent them from reaching their target, Vicki Vale. | Powers = As Hawk and Monarch: * : If injustice is present, Hank will transform into the super-hero Hawk. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** As Extant: * Hank's powers are assumed to be the same as Waverider, and included: * : Extant could time-travel at will, age or rejuvenate persons and objects, etcetera. When possessing the Worlogog, these abilities were far greater. He could erase a period of time and all his relevant changes. He could even reform the universe at his twisted will. ** : By accelerate the flow of time in himself, he could to simulate superspeed. **'Paralysis': By decreasing the flow of time in a living being or object, the target would slow or stop completely. ** (With Mobius Chair only): He could summon multiple copies of himself from different points of time and/or timelines. ** : He could predict the future in such a way that he would know in advance whether a group would be plotting against him or have a great advantage in hand-to-hand combat by predicting what kind of attack his enemy would use. ** ** | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Lords of Chaos: Having gained his powers from the Lords of Chaos, these beings always tried to cheat on their dealings with the Lords of the Order, and sometimes Hank was used as a pawn in their games, being very susceptible to their control. | Equipment = * Monarch Armor : This suit, which he took from a future version of himself, allows the user the following powers: Energy Projection, Flight, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability and Teleportation. * Worlogog * Mobius Chair | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * * * * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * Hank was not supposed to be Monarch, originally, Captain Atom was supposed to be Monarch, however, this information was leaked, and to try and retain the surprise, it was changed to Hawk at the last minute. This was met with heavy critism from fans (Mainly due to most of the facts pointing towards Atom being Monarch.) * It is heavily implied that Hank and Bette Kane had a sexual fling during their time together in Titans West. | Wikipedia = Hawk and Dove | DC = None | Links = * Hank Hall article at Titanstower.com * Hank Hall (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Hank Hall (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Adventurers Category:Reformed Criminals